The invention relates to a one-way clutch structure for a stationary exercise cycle, which structure comprises a flywheel journalled on an axle, and a cog wheel for the transmission of the force created by treadling to said flywheel, and which one-way clutch structure allows, depending on the treadling velocity, the free rotation of said flywheel with respect to the cog wheel.
In connection with stationary exercise cycles, the one-way clutch structure has always been effected in the same way as in bicycles. The cog wheel, which drives the flywheel, has thereby been journalled on a hub fastened on said flywheel. In general, a standard part, a so called wild wheel, has been used, in which the journalling has been effected by means of ball bearings and the coupling by means of a spring-loaded claw clutch which allows the free rotation velocity of the flywheel to exceed that of the cog wheel. The fly wheel, in turn, is in the known structures journalled on an axle by means of so called bicycle bearings fitted between the hub and the axle.
A disadvantage of said known structure is its complexity, which considerably increases the manufacturing costs. The complexity of the structure is due to the fact it is intended to be used in bicycles, whereby the object is to minimize the friction of free motion, which is a matter of importance in connection with bicycles in particular. With an exercise cycle, the friction of free motion, instead, is of much less importance than with bicycles. A further disadvantage of the previously used solutions is the noise problem, which is emphasized in indoor use.